Modern mixed communications networks employ various transceiver modules to interface between disparate network types. For example, compact small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules are transceivers used to couple fiber optic and electronic host systems and/or networks. Compact SFP modules are designed to be inserted into a port of a host system with an electrical interface. In turn, compact SFP modules provide receptacles for fiber optic cables with a fiber optic interface. Compact SFP modules convert electrical signals received from the host system to optical signals transmitted over the fiber optic network. Compact SFP modules also convert optical signals transmitted over the fiber optic network to electrical signals transmitted to the host system. Host systems and devices in such networks often require that testing and verification procedures be successfully completed before they are released and/or introduced into a communications network. Testing and verification of those systems and devices, however, has proven costly and inefficient.